Como la vida misma
by seddieA98
Summary: Sam y Freddie no empezaron con el mejor pie, pero se verán obligados a vivir juntos en una casa y a cuidar de Sophie, el bebé de Spencer, cuando este y su mujer murieron en un inesperado accidente de tráfico.


**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo una nueva historia seddie. Será bastante larga y es la adaptación de una película inglesa llamada Life as we know it. En esta historia, Sam y Freddie tienen 22 años y no se conocen. Os prometo que será una historia preciosa, lean y disfruten :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece y bla bla bla...**

* * *

Carly me ha organizado una cita aunque yo le he dicho que no quería. Al igual que siempre, no me hizo caso y ahora no tengo qué ponerme. Tras mucho buscar, al final me decido por un vestido claro sencillo y unos tacones, la verdad es que no me gustan, me parecen incómodos, pero debo dar buena impresión en la primera cita. Me arreglo el pelo, lo dejo suelto, como siempre.

Pensé que sería yo la que le haría esperar, pero en este caso no es así. Tras mucha espera, oigo el timbre de la puerta y me dirijo rápidamente a abrir.

- Hola - me dice

- Hola

- ¿Llego tarde? - me dice excusándose

- Una hora - le dije sonriendo - Me llamo Sam

- Freddie - me dice él en modo de saludo

- ¿Freddie?

- Viene de Fredward

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que pude observar sus ojos color café y su pelo castaño despeinado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. No me parecía la ropa más adecuada para una cita, pero se veía bien. Me dio la impresión de que él también me estaba analizando.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - dije rompiendo el silencio

- Sí, claro, vamos a cenar

Me dejó espacio para que saliese primero y él cerró la puerta. Intenté buscar su coche con la mirada, pero no encontré ninguno.

- ¿Y tu auto?

- Aquí está - me dijo señalando una moto, encendiéndola y subiéndose en ella - Sube, prometo ir despacio - me dijo sonriendo

- Esto... no creo que vaya vestida adecuadamente

- ¿Qué?

- Pues... que ni siquiera puedo... subir la pierna para subirme en la moto. Pero podemos ir en mi coche, es nuevo. - le dije señalando mi pequeño coche rojo con el techo blanco. Era un mini que compré hace menos de un año, al acabar la Universidad.

- Vale - me dijo apagando la moto.

Se montó en el coche y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír que me dieron al ver que no cabía. Como pudo, intentó acomodarse, pero se daba con la cabeza en el techo.

- Bien, ¿en qué restaurante has reservado? - le dije poniendo en marcha el coche

Puso una mueca de preocupación, la misma que ponía yo cuando era una adolescente y mis padres me preguntaban por las notas y, obviamente, no tenía buenas notas que decirles.

- No has reservado. - le dije afirmando - Dijiste que tú te encargabas

- Esto, yo... ¿dije eso? Pues no, sabes, vamos a cualquier sitio, pedimos una mesa y ya está. Elige tú, vamos donde quieras.

Le sonreí y le sugerí un restaurante en el que comí la semana pasada. Era un poco caro, pero compensaba. Aceptó gustoso y además se ofreció a pagar la comida. Justo cuando iba a ponerme en camino, sonó su teléfono móvil.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- No, ya dejará un mensaje

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y la música estaba muy alta. No sé cómo no se queda sordo.

- En serio, cógelo, puedo esperar

- Vale

Asintió sonriendo tímidamente y contestó. Me sentí traicionada al oír una conversación que seguro estaba teniendo con alguna ''amiguita''. Cuando colgó, me dirigió una sonrisa excusada al ver mi mirada de estupefacción.

- Era una... amiga que está enferma.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esto no va a funcionar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No puedes ponerte a... coquetear cuando estás en una cita.

- ¡Está enferma! - me dice inocentemente - Bueno, vale. Mira, es sábado por la noche, solo quiero divertirme. Así que... ¿quieres salir o no?

- Estás loco, no voy a salir contigo - le dije apagando el coche

- Bueno, vale, está bien. Yo... iré a visitar a mi amiga enferma y tú... harás lo que sea que hagas los sábados, ¿vale?

- ¡Ah! Vamos, sal de mi coche - le dije saliendo yo - No sé cómo Carly pudo haber pensado que esto era una buena idea

- Yo pienso lo mismo - me dijo saliendo del coche - Debería irme

- Sí, vete en tu moto - dije señalándola

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi casa y una vez dentro marqué el número de Carly.

- Carly, solo te perdonaré esto si me prometes que no tendré que volver a verle nunca más - le dije sonriendo mientras me quitaba los estúpidos tacones y me sentaba en el sofá.

* * *

**Bien, pues esto ha sido una especie de introducción a la historia y además es el capítulo más corto. Todos los demás serán muucho más largos, cómo mínimo el doble. Si les gustó dejen un review y me pondré cuanto antes a escribir mis demás historias para continuar cuanto antes con esta.**

**Nos vemos pronto**


End file.
